The Honest Onpu
Opening Clip Hana transformed herself into Onpu and the real Onpu and Momoko watch her transforming back into Hana and then into a toddler. Summary Onpu, tired from her busy life, is unable to see her father. Hana breaks her promise with her and pretends to be Onpu to go to her fashion shoots. Recap Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Momoko and Hana are on their way to school and are glad, that everything worked out fine with the opening of the Maho-do. Onpu gets out of the car and speaks English with Momoko. She tells the girls that she now takes English lessons. At school, Aiko asks Onpu, if she is taking part in the new romantic drama with the famous actor Tooki. Onpu approves, while Momoko notices, that Onpu doesn't look very happy. She tells them, that she didn't want to take part in the movie, because she can't help at the Maho-do anymore and in her leisure time she has to go to the English lessons. Hana suggests transforming into her, but Onpu gets angry at Hana and wants her to promise, that she will never transform into Onpu again. Hana promises of necessity. Onpu has no time for herself or even sleeping, because she is almost everyday on the movie set. At school, she falls asleep during class, but her friends help her. The finished movie is on TV and Doremi watches the movie with her family. All of her family members start to cry over the emotional ending. At the Maho-do, the girls talk about the movie and they all admit, that they've cried during the movie. Onpu enters the Maho-do, because one of her photo shootings got cancelled because of the rain. She wants to use the pearl machine, but instantly falls asleep. Hana puts on her Apprentice uniform and uses magic, so that Onpu appears in Hana's bed. Onpu's mobile phone rings and Aiko picks up. Onpu's mother is calling and wants the girls to wake up Onpu, because she has to do a photo shooting immediately. Hana tells them, that she will wake up Onpu. She hesitates to wake up Onpu, because she notices, that Onpu is dreaming of her father. Onpu's mother arrives at the Maho-do and Onpu hurries to the car. Momoko wants to know, where Hana is now and notices, that Onpu still lies in Hana's bed and that Hana has transformed into Onpu again. She follows her promptly. Momoko uses her broom to follow Hana and uses magic to transform herself into a plush koala and appears inside the car. Momoko starts to upbraid Hana, but after Hana explains her reason for turning into Onpu again, Momoko understands her and decides to come with her. They arrive at the studio. Hana helps a cleaning lady, because a rude woman raced her round. The photo shooting starts. The photographer is thrilled about Onpu's (Hana's) performance in front of the camera. He thinks, that Onpu is more honest and childlike than elsewise. Onpu's mother also notices a difference. Meanwhile, the real Onpu wakes up and notices the time. Onpu goes to the Maho-do and so the other girls and her discover, that Hana transformed into Onpu again. Doremi, Hazuki and Aiko use the Magical Stage to take Onpu to the studio. Onpu appears at the studio and starts to upbraid Hana. She is very angry at her, because Hana broke her promise. Momoko defends Hana. Then, Hana apologizes and explains, that she didn't want to wake up Onpu, because obviously she dreamed of her father. Suddenly, Hana transforms back and then transforms into a toddler. Momoko takes Hana to the Maho-do and Onpu finishes her photo shooting. After that, Onpu wants to rush to her English lesson but the car gets into a traffic jam. The cleaning lady stops next to the car and takes Onpu with her. She thanks Onpu for helping her that day. The next day, Hana is grown up again. She will turn into a toddler at every new moon, when she uses to much power. Onpu shows up and apologizes to Hana. Onpu's mother wants her to rethink her decision to do the whole photo shooting again. She wants to do the photo shooting all by herself and throws the photos to the ground. She never saw the photos. The girls are impressed, because they think the photos show a more carefree Onpu. She looks at the pictures and decides to not do the photo shooting again. Hana is very touched and hugs Onpu. Spells used *Take Onpu to Hana-chan's bed! *Turn me into a plush toy! Quotes Trivia Gallery 04.05.03.JPG 04.05.04.JPG 04.05.05.JPG 04.05.06.JPG 04.05.07.JPG 04.05.08.JPG 04.05.09.JPG 04.05.10.JPG 04.05.11.JPG 04.05.12.JPG 04.05.13.JPG 04.05.14.JPG 04.05.15.JPG Category:Dokkan episodes Category:Needs Editing Category:Episodes Category:Onpu episodes